All I See Is Darkness
by darkrocklove
Summary: ON HOLDNaruto has someone who really cares and his change is all thanks to that person, but is there another who can bring him back before the village loses it’s bright hope for the future?Yaoi,ItaNaru,SasuNaru
1. The clouds are forming

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto I am just a fan who loves to write.

Warnings: Yaoi , (if you do not know what it is please do not read since it is MalexMale action) Dark, Mpreg Violance….I know there is more but I can not put it here if I am not sure. Oh and Evil Naruto!

Pairings: ItaNaru, SasuNaru(Might end as it but it's up in the air.), GaaNej. (Note: I hope I you will not mind OOC's since it kinda like a AU or AR bacuse we know Naruto is not evil)

AN: I just started this on a whim I have no Idea if I want to continue it, I am just doing this to get it out of my head if I continue it I am up for some Idea's and help. I haven't written anything for at least Three years but I still do it plot bunnies. (Damn things)

Summery: Naruto has someone who really cares and his change is all thanks to that person, but is there another who can bring him back before the village loses it's bright hope for the future?

The day started out as it always did, Sasuke sitting away from the others while Sakura was trying to move closer to him.

The last one in the group of three was quite which was not very normal for the young man, he was the loud one the energetic one who always had something to say but today he was sitting on the grass covered ground looking ahead of him.

When their teacher arrived an hour and a half later he was greeted by Sakura's accusing statements which were not backed up by the quite boy Naruto, their teacher noticed it but said nothing about it in case he was wrong about everything that could have happened to make Naruto quite.

When Naruto finally said something it was not the normal cheerful gab it was just asking what they had to do as he crossed his arm not even Sasuke could get anything out of him for all his taunts all the dark haired boy got was an eye roll and the view of his teammates back.

Naruto kept his eyes on his teacher Kakashi who was now taking out his ever present orange book with the over eighteen stamp on the back. Getting tired of waiting around Naruto ignored Sakura's whining and Sasuke's brooding to walk away from them.

"Naruto, You idiot where do you think your going?" Sakura yelled at the back of the retreating young man who did not even stop to give an answer.

Once he was away from the others Naruto walked home ignoring the stares and whispers of the other villagers, opening his door he was greeted by someone who he did not expect to find around.

"How did you get into my apartment?" Was the only thing the young blonde asked as he took off his shoes at the door, he was happy to see the person in front of him but was also worried that someone would see them.

"What can I say I missed my fox" The person said as he walked over to Naruto and pulled him into their arms making the young man almost moan from the contact.

If anyone ever told Naruto he would be here with the person he was with holding onto them as if his life depended to it the blond would have laugh in their face and asked if they were insane.

But at the moment he could not see himself without the person who was now kissing him down his neck slowly.

"I missed you Itachi…I can't stand to be here when you're here" Was the only thing Naruto could say at the moment when he felt a hand move down his pants.

TBC.

Well there is the first part ..Humm I think I might continue…hopefully my net will still be on lol

If not it will give me time to work on it.


	2. Same for now

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto I am just a fan who loves to write.

Warnings: Yaoi , (if you do not know what it is please do not read since it is MalexMale action) Dark, Mpreg Violance….I know there is more but I can not put it here if I am not sure. Oh and Evil Naruto!

Pairings: ItaNaru, SasuNaru(Might end as it but it's up in the air.), GaaNej. (Note: I hope I you will not mind OOC's since it kinda like a AU or AR bacuse we know Naruto is not evil)

AN: I just started this on a whim I have no Idea if I want to continue it, I am just doing this to get it out of my head if I continue it I am up for some Idea's and help. I haven't written anything for at least Three years but I still do it plot bunnies. (Damn things)

Summery: Naruto has someone who really cares and his change is all thanks to that person, but is there another who can bring him back before the village loses it's bright hope for the future?

Note: '_hehe' _Is thoughts.

#Flashbacks#

All I See Is Darkness 2

Looking out the window of his apartment Naruto glared at the people below they did not care that he was not the cause of the things they said he was or that they gave him more pain then anyone could hope for in a lifetime, all the villagers cared about is what was sealed inside of him he learned that thinking the best of people do not mean they will change for the better they seemed to get worst as the time went by.

Itachi left in the night leaving the blond alone with bites and scraches on his body which was fine with him he was happy at the moment, he looked around his room and got off his bed closing the shades to his window. With a grin he went to the hiding place in his closet and pulled out a black robe with the red clouds on it and put it on.

'_I wonder what they would say if I waked out the house with this on'_ The blond holder said as he put on the robe wishing he could just burn the orange clothing he had laying on the floor, with a sigh he put the robe back in it's hiding place he knew the day would come when he could wear it though he hated the thought of getting it dirty with the foul blood of the people outside his aprtment door going about their lives . He felt the hatetred every day since he was little and the way they treated him then expected him to save them only to find a way to blame him for what happened really almost make him want to kill them right then and there.

"Wouldn't they be surprised that the demon they so fear is no longer here...it's as much as apart of me as my own blood" Naruto said to himself as he walked out of his room and went into the kicthen, he pushed back the ramen boxes and took out the bread almost debating if he should just trow the instent ramen away.

Sitting in a chair he put butter that he took out of the fridge and put it on the two slices he head before he started to eat them, lost in his thought on what Itachi told him he had a smile on his face that if anyone saw him their blood would run cold.

#The Night Before#

Breathing heavly Naruto ran his hands through his lovers hair as the older man layed ontop of him sucking on his neck, he wanted to leave with him but he knew that it was not the right time and he had other things to do.

"Again...why do you want me to stay in this place" He asked looking at the red covered eyes staring at him in the darkness of his room, the air was warm and his body was still humming from the activities from earlier.

"Fox we need you here, it's not as if we can come and go as we please..you 'live' here they do not think anything of you walking around." Itachi saod as he moved off the blonde and layed on his back pulling his younger lover into his arms as he traced the bloody marks he left behind.

"So you want them to be unawhere...and they do think of things when I am around just not the type of things that they should say around two year olds..and I never lived here..I am just renting space out until the place gets turned into a ghost town" Naruto said as he grinned, he looked at the dark haired man and kissed him deeply before bitting his lip until he tasted blood.

#End#

Naruto went back into his room and started to pick up the clothing hie normaly wore but put them down shaking his head as he went to the closet and pulled out a black shirt to go with the durable black pants he had, the orange eyesore was not fitting him well and he refused to wear something he was growing out of even if he was still short he at least grew enough that the old clothing was ill fitting,

After his shower the blonde looked at his hair and shurgged wondering if he should just cut it but then stopped with those thoughts as he remembered Itachi pulling on his hair while slamming into him.

"Maybe a bit longer" Was the only thing he said as he tied his leaf headband to his head and walked out to the front door, looking over everything he walked to the door and put on his normal footwear before heading out.

The day dragged on as normal Kakashi being late Sakura fawning over the brooding Sasuke who ignored the pink haired girl but he was not about to get into the normal routine since he decided that it was time for the idiot to take a vacation with no hope of returning, even if he knew they were wondering what was going on with him he could not bring himself to care since he was looking around the area for weak points, Sakura was the first to brake and butt into his thoughts making him almost snap at her.

"Naruto did you even hear what Kakashi-sensei said or where you over here thinking of you next ramen meal..I swear I think you being here was a fluke at times" The pink haired girl looked at the blonde infront of her and growled at the thought of him ignoring her, Just as she was about to land the normal hit to his head to get his attienton her hand was grabbed in mid swing.

"If you want to hit someone Sakura please do us a services and hit your parents for having you." With those words that even made Sasuke raise an eyebrow Naruto let go of his teammates hand and walked away from her leaving the girl with her mouth hanging open. Kakashi stared at the young man walking away towards the trees then at the two left behind his orange book still infront of him.

"I think that you all should have a free day today...I have to go see if my dolphin is fareing well" With those words the older man vanished leaving his students where they stood, Sasuke got up off the ground and looked back at Naruto who was leaning on the tree looking at them he could have sworn he saw the blonde smirk at him.

"Did you hear what he said to me Sasuke...he.."

Before Sakura could even get her words completly out Sasuke already was walking away from her making her have to jog to catch up with him. he still felt eyes on him as he moved further away from his blonde teammate.

TBC

Yes. I know nothing happened but I was up and had to write something...


End file.
